Maybe you should wear less black
by ValleyBliss
Summary: AU Oneshot! SakuGaara smut, with a hint of SasuNaru and a hilarious dose of SakuNaru FRIENDSHIP . What happens when Sakura and Naruto meet up for friday night drinks at the city's hottest club? Gaara in leather, thats what!


**Dedicated to The shannon. This is pretty much a bunch of funny dialogue shoved into a one shot. Dont expect any real plot...or any _real_ fluff now that i think about it. It's implied Sasu/Naru, with a bit of Saku/Gaara smut. It's TOTALLY not my regular style, but i think its still good. Hope you enjoy!**

-----------------

"You did what?"

Naruto stared incredulously at the girl before him, in awe at her confession. Sakura's smirk grew twice in size, resting her bare arm on the back of the booth she sat in. The music that seemed to vibrate through the club atmosphere was matched in pace by a variety of colored lights, their flashing synchronized to a hip-hop base.

"I just told him off! Gaara may be my room mate, but that doesn't mean he can call Big-Brother-Rights on me. Screw that!"

She took a long drink from her soda, stealing the Cherry from Naruto's glass as he checked over his shoulder.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" He wondered out loud. "He told me he might actually come this-HEY!" Naruto watched helplessly as the fruit disappeared behind smirking cherry lips, and narrowed his eyes when the stem was handed back to him. "Oh, how nice of me to offer." It didn't come out as sarcastic as he meant it though.

"You should have seen the look on Gaara's face when I came back from my room though!"

"Priceless?"

"Just like the Master Card commercial!" She smiled wide, trying not to laugh at the memory of the incident. "When I first came out, I was wearing that really long black skirt. You know, the one with all the buckles and stuff on it? I had on my knee high black boots, my black jacket with the lace, and just a plain black tank top underneath that. So, I come out of my room and his eyes are the size of saucers!" Her voice suddenly deepened as she did a quick (yet frightfully accurate) impression of Gaara. "_Blah blah blah, Sakura, why don't you try wearing less black? Blah blah."_

"What did you say?" Naruto asked quickly, leaning forward to take a sip of his drink.

"I told him I'd just have to find a shorter black skirt."

The soda found its escape through Naruto's nose.

"OOWW!" the cry was muffled by the sleeve of his sweat shit as he vigorously rubbed at his nose. When he resurfaced, Sakura could see his face was red, even through the dim and erratic lighting. She broke out into full belted laughter.

"Narutard." And she meant it in the most loving way possible. Really.

"Jeeze. What's with you?" He grumbled, still rubbing his nose.

"Vicious PMS. I have this unstable urge to eat every chocolate chip cookie within a 3 mile radius." Her eyes glossed over at that thought.

Ok! time for a change in subject. "So, your birthday's coming up! Anything you want in particular?" Naruto ran his hands through his blond bangs, pushing them out of his face. He had never been good at getting Sakura a present, since the 18 year old teenage radical would always wish for the strangest things. He remembered the look of glee he found on her face the year she received a pair of Gauntlets with a Latin saying engraved around the cuffs. She's been using them to whack him upside the head ever since. Naruto mentally pummeled Sasuke for getting them for her.

"Oh! Ineed one of those pokey-things you use in you fire place!" She said happily, squirming in her seat with her hands squished against her cheek.

"But…last time I checked, you didn't have a fire place."

Her look was suddenly very serious. "So?"

Naruto gave a sigh of defeat. He would never understand this girl. "Ok, besides that?"

"How about a _Boyfriend_?" The agitation was only mildly aggressive in her voice. Vicious PMS indeed.

Naruto simply raised a slender blond eyebrow.

"Alright then, what about an affair with some handsome, young millionaire?" she continued.

Cue second eyebrow.

"Shoes. Get me shoes then." She finally answered, shoulders drooping in resignation. "Just make sure they're black."

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Naruto asked, finally smiling at the last comment.

Just then, the DJ switched paces, shifting into a seductive song that seemed to drag out across the ocean of bodies across the room. The song pulled a sigh from the petal haired girls lips, her eyes falling momentarily to the glass before her.

"I guess I'm just trying to figure out what I want." she answered slowly.

"I thought it was shoes?"

Sakura kicked his shin under the table. "That's not what I mean!"

The boy before her studied her features before cracking into a smile. "YOU have been watching chick flicks again!" He cried, pointing an accusing finger.

"HAVE NOT!" She shrieked, attempting to bite the finger in front of her. As if on cue, she felt her stomach rumble like a mild LA earthquake. Man she was hungry.

"Alright, IT'S POSSIBLE," she emphasized, running a hand across her stomach, "that I borrowed a few from Ino while she wasn't looking. So?"

"You always get like this after a movie night."

Sakura's gaze narrowed dangerously. "Like what?"

"Like you want to Kamehameha anything that reminds you just how pathetically single you are."

Despite the comment, she found herself in full blown laughter again. Naruto was just the friend she needed on Friday nights like these. As long as Naruto was single with her, she felt like she didn't have anything to worry about.

"It's not like I'm looking for an Ideal or anything. I just want a strong, smoking hot guy who knows how to cook! Is that too much to ask for?"

"Oh, well if that's the case then I know a way you can bring several of them right to your doorstep." Naruto grinned, leaning back against his side of the booth nonchalantly.

Sakura sat stunned for a moment. "HOW?"

"Go pull a fire alarm."

The scary part was, she actually started to consider it. "My inner self is telling me to do it Naruto. If I get arrested, I'm dragging you to jail with me!" she threatened with mock warning.

"You should listen to your inner self more often." Naruto supplied, leaning forward again. "She obviously wants you to have fun. She wants you to be happy!"

"She wants a drink!" Sakura interrupted, and after a small pause, both began to giggle with memories of the last time they had gone out drinking. They may have been fuzzy, but they were also the funniest memories Sakura could remember. Seriously, what could be amusing than both of them purposely, furiously hitting Sasuke?

_Flashback_

"_Common Sasuke!" Naruto cried, not noticing the slight slur in his speech. "Lets go out for dinner tomorrow! Just you and me!"_

"_Dobe, we always go out for dinner." Sasuke grumbled, pushing the blond haired boy's arms off of him. He knew perfectly well what the pair was up to, but that didn't stop the blush from creeping over his face. Did he have to get his room mate drunk to get his arms around him?_

"_I know, but this time it'll be a date!" _

_Sakura quickly pushed in between the two, leaving Naruto to stumble black wards slightly. "Sure Naruto, you two go out to dinner. Afterwards he can come back to my place for **dessert.**" She winked seductively at the Uchiha. _

"_Sure, there's always room for Jello." Naruto smirked, noticing the snicker he earned from his roommate. Sakura looked indignant. _

"_Kiss my ass Uzumaki!" She yelled._

"_My Mouth isn't Big Enough!" He yelled back. That had done it._

_End Flashback _

That was one of the times Naruto was truly thankful she hadn't been wearing those stupid gauntlets.

"I cant believe you actually Football Tackled me that one time." Naruto snickered, reminiscing with a smile on his face.

"I cant believe I actually took you down!" Sakura added, her face glowing with more pride than usual. When she noticed the look of utter SHOCK on the boy across from her, she had to pause in gloating. "What?"

"Oh my holy..." Naruto gasped, somehow choking on nothing as only he could. His gaze had fallen directly over Sakura's left shoulder, and seemed unwavering in its direction. Peering around the edge of the mushy red booth she sat in, Sakura almost fell out of her seat.

There stood Gaara (Gaara!) at the edge of the dance floor, wearing more black than **she** ever had. And god DAMN did it look good! The steadily flashing lights gently reflected off of what looked to be worn leather pants, buckles and straps wrapping around each leg with a heavy bondage look. The shirt he wore wasn't any better. The sleeveless leather vest had a high, turtle neck like collar and a bright silver zipper that ran down one side of his chest. Long, ripped fish net gloves clung to his arms like second sleeves, and attached to his studded belt was a semi long chain that didn't seem to belong to anything.

It was official. Gaara was getting jumped.

"Sakura!" Naruto called, neither of them taking their eyes off the deliciously free eye candy before them. "Whoever seduces him first gets free drinks for the rest of the night!"

"You're on!" She called back, gladly accepting the challenge. This was in the bag.

Before Naruto had a chance to stand, Sakura was already swaying her way over to the friend who had no idea what was about to hit him. Or so she planned. He saw her coming immediately, his eyes always on guard beneith long red bangs. He didn't move though, simply staying in his spot against the Right wall, his arms casually crossed. If he was surprised by sultry the looks she send him, he didn't show it, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. Neither said a word when she reached his side. Neither broke eye contact.

"Gaara," She greeted with a small purr, leaning against the same wall. The quick sweeping look he gave her was acknowledgement enough. She leaned in closer, as if to say something private. "Maybe you should try wearing less black." She cooed against his ear. She didn't miss the shiver it sent down to his shoulders either.

"I'll just have to find tighter black pants." He retaliated, his face finally breaking into smirk. Her cherry lips parted again, smiling against his cheek.

This was going to be a fun night.

----------------

kekeke, less black...


End file.
